Treatment of fractures of the long bones has evolved through many phases over the last half century from external splintage, tractions, plasta casting, open reduction and internal fixation with various types of plates, open intramedullary rods to current methods of intramedullary rods supplemented with interlocking screws for better stabilization, control of rotational deformities and maintenance of normal length of the fractured bone.
The materials used for internal fixation of these fractures have included largely various metal alloys. A limited number of bioabsorbable devices have been used to fix smaller bone fractures, but no serious attempt has been made for larger bones such as the femur, tibia, humerus, radius and ulna. Problems arise, however, in that once the fracture has healed, the metal device remains in place and often requires a second operation to remove it.